


There's a first time for everything

by bluebell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebell/pseuds/bluebell
Summary: Percy and Oliver talk in their dorm room at Hogwarts, and somehow the subject comes up that Percy doesn't masturbate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Both characters are 17/18 in this story.

“Have you really never . .?“ Oliver asked.

Percy shrugged and tried to look like he wasn't bothered by the subject.

“I never wanted to before.“

“God, I can't imagine not-“ Oliver blushed. “I mean, sometimes I do it twice a day.“ He said with a nervous laugh. He looked out of the window for a moment then down at his hands, his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

“I almost did once,“ Percy said, feeling that if Oliver was revealing himself he should too. However, he decided not to mention that it had been surreptitiously watching Oliver change out of his Quidditch gear in their dorm room that inspired the attempt. A sweaty and muddy Oliver with flushed red cheeks and wind ruffled hair sometimes still inhabited Percy's dreams.

“Then why didn't you?" Oliver frowned. “Didn't you like it?“

“I started to worry that the twins would know. They always seem to know everything. It put me off.“ 

It was only a little white lie. It had been the thought of Oliver somehow knowing that he had thought about him whilst he masturbated that had embarrassed him enough to end the attempt. It seemed wrong somehow to think of his friend in that way. He didn't think Oliver would like it if he knew.

Oliver snorted laughter into his hand, and they laughed together, falling off the bed, pushing and shoving. Oliver was the only person Percy entered into these rough and tumble games with. He felt freer with him somehow. 

Oliver was the stronger of the two of them, and Percy quickly ended up pinned under Oliver. 

"Got you," Oliver laughed, scrabbling to capture Percy's hands. 

Oliver's large hands held Percy's above his head as they lay on the rough wool rug that lay on the floor between their beds. Percy twisted and shoved desperately, panting as he struggled. It felt worryingly good to have Oliver over him like this, breathing hard, his cheeks flushed red showing through his freckled tan. He had to get free before Oliver realised that Percy was hard. Percy felt a pang of guilt at feelings that he knew Oliver didn't share. He felt hot and flushed, sure he must be blushing furiously, and his cock was thick and heavy and uncomfortably constrained by his boxers and school trousers and fuck, Oliver had never looked so good. God, it almost felt like he would come in his pants if they wrestled much more. He knew that if he asked, really asked, Oliver would move and get off him, but he didn't want to admit his weakness. Percy tried once more to buck Oliver off and Oliver pressed the weight of his body down onto Percy‘s, one of his thighs in between Percy‘s, resting against Percy‘s penis. Almost involuntarily, Percy‘s traitorous cock gave a little pulse, as if it liked the close contact with Oliver and wanted more.

Percy wanted to sink into the floor, to disappear, so thick was his embarrassment. He briefly closed his eyes before staring back up at Oliver. His secrets were all laid bare now, there was no point in hiding behind closed eyes.

Oliver released Percy‘s hands and got off him, sitting beside him on the floor and licking his lips in that way he had when he was nervous. Percy was a little surprised Oliver was still there. He had expected Oliver to flee as soon as he realised how Percy felt.

“It's okay,“ Oliver said. “It's talking about it. Makes you think about it. Makes you want to . . . you know.“

“You want to masturbate?" Percy said, brow furrowed in confusion.

Oliver looked at Percy with wide eyes, and licked his lips again, doing nothing to help Percy‘s inappropriate desire to kiss him.

“I guess we could . . . together,“ Oliver said, misunderstanding, making a crude and unmistakable hand gesture. “If you want to.“

Percy blinked. “You want us to masturbate together?“ 

“It‘s not together,“ Oliver said. “It's just in the same room.“

“Yes, okay.“ Percy had a million more questions but he didn't want to give any more of himself away than he already had. Oliver was obviously turned on by talking about masturbation. It didn't mean he was turned on by Percy. Percy knew he shouldn't do this when he had feelings for Oliver, Oliver wouldn't like that. But he was going to do it anyway. It might be the only time he got to see Oliver aroused and fuck, touching himself. Percy‘s cock gave a jump in his pants at the thought. He wasn't about to turn this down. He couldn't.

"What if somebody comes in?" Percy asked. 

"We can sit on your bed and close the curtains. Nobody'll be back for ages anyway."

They sat at the head of the bed, Oliver arranging a pillow behind himself and Percy closing the curtains around his small bed with a flick of his wand. It always seemed huge compared to his small bed at the Burrow, but now, sat next to Oliver, shoulders and hips almost touching, it seemed very small indeed. 

Percy settled back against the headboard not sure what to do next, but Oliver was already undoing his trousers and Percy cupped his hand against the the crotch of his trousers, feeling the thick warmth of his erection and pressing down as his cock jumped at the sight of Oliver pushing his trousers and boxers down enough for his own dick to spring free. Oliver was slightly bigger than Percy, his cock longer but not as thick, with a slight bend to it. Oliver wrapped his big hand around himself and Percy groaned.

Oliver looked over and licked his lips again.

"Merlin, I want to kiss you," Percy blurted out, and almost before he realised what he had said, Oliver was leaning towards him. They kissed frantically, and Percy somehow ended up beneath Oliver on the bed, writhing and thrusting his hips upwards as they kissed. Oliver pushed and pulled at Percy's clothing, finally managing to push his shirt up around his armpits and his trousers and boxers down until Percy kicked them off and they lay in a crumpled heap at the bottom of his bed.

Oliver's lips were slightly chapped and damp and Percy gasped into his mouth as he wrapped his arms around his friend like he had wanted to do for so long. First he felt Oliver's strong arms and shoulders and back, and then his hands moved lower and he grabbed Oliver's arse with both hands. Percy pushed down Oliver's trousers and boxers until they were down around his hips and he pulled Oliver against him and wrapped one leg around his. 

Percy could feel Oliver's cock hard and leaking against his thigh and thrust against him as they kissed, his cock pulsing against Oliver's hip as he came and came and came. Percy gasped and broke away from Oliver's mouth, his head flopping back against his pillow, overwhelmed at the sensation, the rush. 

He blinked and looked up at Oliver, who was staring down at Percy with dark eyes, his mouth parted as he bit at his lower lip. Oliver's hand was wrapped around his cock and Percy reached up, his hand joining with Oliver's as they pumped his cock together.

"Perce, Perce, Perce," Oliver babbled. "Merlin, fuck, so good, don't stop please don't stop." Then Oliver was coming, his mouth open wide as he gasped and swore and his come dribbled warm over their joined hands, some dripping down onto Percy's stomach.

Oliver stayed there for a moment, looking down at Percy with a look on his face that Percy couldn't decipher. Oliver flopped down next to Percy on the bed and Percy stared up at the ceiling and worried for what seemed like eternity that things would be awkward, or that they wouldn't be friends anymore. Then Oliver's hand found his and Percy closed his eyes and smiled. Maybe everything would be okay after all.


End file.
